


Sweet Revenge

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Potions, Pre-Goblet of Fire, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #42 of 100 | Private tutoring is common in Pureblood society, and Snape uses the time to also meet with Theo's father while the two children concoct a nameless brew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Bloody hell, Greengrass, shove off will you?"

"The potion will fall _flat_ you beast!"

Theo grinned like a jackal as he stuck his stirring rod into the potion again and spun it furiously. The potions tutor was in the next room in a meeting with his father, so they only had a few moments.

"Do you really want to have to start this all over again, because I do not," whined Daphne. Her blonde hair, as fine as spun sugar, was pulled back into two firm dutch braids on the back of her head. House-elf work, to be sure. With the humidity of the potions they were brewing the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, too short to make it into the intricate design, curled delicately.

"Daphne, read the ingredients again," whispered Theo, bringing the glass stirring rod out from the bright purple potion in his cauldron.

The quiet whistling of Daphne reading the list out loud to herself under her breath was barely audible above the increasing volume of the bubbling in her cauldron. Her eyes widened a split second before she gasped, "It's not Rayner's Dilution Solution, it's-"

"Fizzing Whizzbees coating!" crowed Theo.

"We're going to be fourth years, why are we making _candy_?" muttered Daphne. "I want to actually get into an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's in a few years."

"Lighten up, Daph. I think it's a reward for our improved grades." Theo cautiously sniffed the glass before tentatively putting the tip of his pinky against the purple concoction.

"It doesn't make sense to reward us by tricking us into making another potion." Daphne flipped through her notes, some of them falling off the workbench in her haste. She was heedless to the risky motions of her lab partner, and shrieked in sympathetic surprise when Theo yelped.

"The topic of today's lesson," drawled their tutor, "is to _pay attention_. If you both had worked together you would have found the ingredients were very similar to the outer layer of Fizzing Whizzbees, but you would not have suffered the...side effects of the nettles."

Theo held his hand over his mouth where the lips beneath swelled from the stinging reaction. It took all he had not to glare at Professor Snape, standing there with his arms crossed and staring down his nose at the two pupils.

"Miss Greengrass, if you would attend to your lab partner," the dark man said as he slunk back into his father's study.

"Nasty trick," Daphne hissed, bringing a cool numbing gel to Theo's lips before they could crack from the pressure of the swelling. "If we were making the Dilution the nettles would have steamed long enough not to do this."

Theo rolled his eyes in a silent _I know_. Once his lips were more to their normal state, thanks to Daphne's careful attention, they quirked into a softer form of the jackal smile.

"Stuff tasted great, though."

In a scandalized tone, Daphne flicked the end of his nose with her gloved hand, still coated in the numbing gel. A smirk played at the edges of her mouth and she bit her lip, before whispering, "Sweet revenge for our marks last term."

Theo chuckled and moved to ruffle her hair affectionately. Diving out of the way of his leather-clad hand, Daphne ducked towards her workbench, squealing quietly about how Kiki would _kill_ her if he mussed up her hair.


End file.
